Taken in action
by vesita
Summary: Casey y Gertrude inician algo parecido a una 'relación' SPOILERS 5x03Chuck VS The Frosted Tips


Ni si quiera se lo pensó dos veces, simplemente sabía que debía salvarla, atravesó las llamas sintiendo el horrible calor que desprendían…solamente por salvarla a ella.

La depositó en el suelo con cuidado y se quedo quieto un momento.

Sabía que te gustaba John – le dijo ella segura de sí misma, no cualquier hombre habría hecho lo que hizo él esa noche

Cállate Gertrude – simplemente la atrajo hacia él y besó aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Estaba eligiendo el arma que llevaría aquella noche cuando su leal compañera entró en la base

Vas a llegar tarde – le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no se lo había dicho con palabras, le había demostrado que le importaba y que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Si me llevo la Smith And Wesson, le demostrará que soy un tipo duro y serio, pero… - se quedó pensativo un instante – quizás con la Sig, pensará que soy guay y sofisticado…

Sarah se quedo mirándolo, nunca antes le había visto así con una mujer, no es que a John Casey se le conocieran muchas mujeres…pero sabía que había algo en él que despertaba el interés de muchas.

Me llevaré las dos – concluyó Casey mientras guardaba sus armas en la bolsa.

¿Así que vas a llevar a Verbanski al pabellón de tiro en vuestra primera cita?

¿Extraña jugada no?

No… - dijo ella con una sonrisa – creo que… a ella le encantará, bueno…- respiró hondo – buena suerte

¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – preguntó Casey aunque no quería admitirlo estaba muerto de miedo – ya sabes…en la furgoneta de atrás para controlar que todo está bien…

Eh…no – le dijo ella segura – creo que esta debería ser una misión en solitario – le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de la base.

Respiró hondo mientras no terminaba de decidirse por que vestido ponerse, aquel negro corto con la espalda al aire, o el otro color marrón bastante más corto que el anterior, otra de las dudas que la asaltaban era que hacer con su pelo, dejarlo suelto o recogerlo…O Dios aquello se estaba complicando por instantes y John estaba a punto de venir a recogerla…nunca se ponía nerviosa con esas cosas, aunque era verdad que nunca antes había salido con John Casey, su mayor debilidad. En el mismo instante en el que supo que estaría en aquella convención presentando a Industrias Carmichael supo que debería acudir con su corporación, sabía que solo de esa manera podría atraer su atención hacía ella.

Llevaba más de diez minutos parado en la puerta de la casa de Gertrude dando vueltas como un idiota, se suponía que ya habían roto la barrera que había entre ellos pero seguía estando tenso.

Llevo esperando a que subas diez minutos – Gertrude le sorprendió por detrás

Es que…bueno… - no sabía que decir, se había vuelto a quedar en blanco y ella le sonrió por lo visto le encantaba provocar eso en él.

Bueno… - respiró hondo - ¿Dónde me vas a llevar? – preguntó con una sonrisa

Yo había pensando en…bueno – trago con dificultad, aquella mujer provocaba algo inexplicable en él.

Será mejor que me sorprendas – le sonrió, sin decir nada se montó en su coche con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

_Imbécil_– se dijo a si mismo cuando ella se montó en el coche debería haberle dicho lo guapa que estaba…

Sonrió al ver a donde la llevaba, aunque pensó que su ropa era la menos adecuada para un campo de tiro…

Yo… - sin duda se había quedado en blanco, no sabía que hablar con ella y aquello le preocupaba – pensé que esto te gustaría

Es perfecto – le dijo ella al bajar del coche – aunque si lo hubiera sabido me había puesto otra cosa – eligió el vestido negro con la espalda al aire y llevaba una chaqueta a juego, con unos zapatos de tacón altísimo.

**Estás****perfecta** - le dijo sin dudarlo dos veces y se acerco a ella con lentitud, con algo de miedo a que ella le rechazara aquel beso que estaba a punto de darle, pero se sintió mejor al ver como ella también se acercaba para besarle. Atrapó sus labios y le supieron a gloria, nunca había olvidado su sabor, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él mientras que ella enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentía como sus piernas fallaban al sentir la lengua de John introducirse con lentitud en su boca y se entrelazaba con la suya. Cuando se separó de ella sonrió triunfante – ¿Que…? ¿Te apetece que disparemos un poquito? – preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano. Cuando llegaron al campo de tiro Gertrude no podría creérselo era lo más romántico que habían hecho por ella…John se había encargado de que pusieran aquel lugar mágico, había una pequeña mesa para dos con una botella de champán enfriándose, velas y un pequeño camino de rosas rojas.

Lo del campo de tiro me lo habría esperado, pero esto… debo de gustarte mucho John Casey – concluyo con una sonrisa y se quito la chaqueta dejando ver aquel vestido despampanante que se había puesto solo para él sin hablar del liguero que llevaba aquella noche

Debo de gustarte mucho para que te pongas así de sexy para mi…. – le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, aquel vestido negro simplemente le dejaba sin respiración.

Eso parece…- se mordió el labio y sacó el arma que tenía bajo el vestido

Oh…una chica dura – dijo mientras sacaba su Smith And Wesson

Sin saber como ni cuando, se encontraban frente a su casa, besándose desesperadamente en busca de las llaves de su piso, dio gracias a Dios, que ni Chuck, ni Sarah, ni nadie les vio cuando entraron en el apartamento. La empotró contra la pared, cargándola en sus brazos, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo fricción entre sus cuerpos, con mucha dificultad y con mas de un tropezón lograron llegar hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde la coloco con cuidado para no hacerle daño…pero a ella en aquel momento le importaba muy poco hacerse daño o no, prácticamente le arranco todos los botones de la camisa dejándolo sin ella, dejando a la vista sus inmejorables músculos. Casey sonrió al ver como Gertrude perdía su mirada en su cuerpo. Encontró la cremallera del vestido y en un instante la dejó sin él, obteniendo una vista magnifica de su inmejorable cuerpo prácticamente desnudo. Se mordió el labio al ver el liguero que llevaba. La cargó con un brazo y la tiró encima del sofá, se deshizo del cinturón de sus pantalones mientras ella se levantaba con una sonrisa perversa y se acercaba a ayudarle, Gertrude se humedeció los labios mientras que sus manos tomaban vida propia y acariciaban su miembro por encima de la tela.

Vaya…- sonrió – eso es que te alegras de verme…

Siempre me alegro al verte – le dijo mientras que sus pantalones caían al suelo

Lo sabía…

Se colocó encima de ella devorando su boca con desesperación, le había costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y pensaba aprovechar el momento al máximo. Deslizó su mano por el perfecto cuerpo de ella, acariciando su intimidad con mucho cuidado, cuando de pronto en un movimiento ágil ella le obligó a sentarse en el sofá y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme verdad… - le susurro mientras se dejaba besar por Gertrude

Espero nunca dejar de sorprenderte… - le logró decir mientras fundía su boca con la de él.

Ya bastaba de preliminares, las últimas semanas habían jugado mucho, necesitaban sentirse, liberarse de una vez por todas…la ropa interior de ambos desapareció como por arte de magia. Estaban listo para volver a sentir lo mismo que sintieron en Minsk en el 95'.

La penetró de una sola embestida mientras que ella soltaba un sonoro gemido que ahogó en su boca, los movimientos que empezaron siendo lentos y desesperantes, pronto se convirtieron en rápidos y más rápidos, ninguno de los dos quería que se terminara pero ninguno de los dos tenía la paciencia suficiente como para retroceder un poco, ya era tarde, unos cuantos movimientos más y ella dejó caer todo su peso encima de su cuerpo mientras que la oleada de placer recorría sus cuerpos de arriba abajo.

No suelo hacer esto en la primera cita – dijo ella al recuperar la respiración

En realidad – la miró a los ojos – es nuestra segunda cita – los dos se rieron

_Continuará…_


End file.
